A Star in the Sky, A Dog in the Streets
by ryokablade
Summary: Renji and Rukia were childhood friends. They were always together. Renji, lets become soul reapers...the sentence that would change their lives. Renruki with hints of Ichiruki. From Renji's point of view. One-shot


A Star in the Sky, A Dog in the Streets

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello!!! This is our first fanfic about Renji and Rukia. It was going to be Ichiruki, but, it changed into this. We might write one similar to this except about Ichigo and Rukia. Yes, we do prefer Ichiruki, but you have to admit that Renji and Rukia share a bond...Well, enjoy! Hints of both Renruki and Ichiruki. A nice fic for both Renruki and Ichiruki fans.**

* * *

She was a star.

I was a stray dog.

She shone even when she was living a poor life.

She was my light, and I followed her away from the Rukongai streets full of cutthroats and vagabonds.

There was this sense of gracefulness floating around her, no matter what she did.

When she came into my life like a comet, all I could do was stare until broken from my reverie.

Her bright gleam filled the pit of the murkiest black, seemingly washing away the stains, and leaving us all pure.

Her smile alone allayed our fears, and suddenly everything seemed so much brighter.

Alone, we were just lost boys, searching for the star that would complete our family.

Alone, we were just thieves and stray dogs fighting over the lean pickings.

She brought us together, and our bonds strengthened.

We found joy in their lives, and on starry nights we gathered around a bright and merry campfire, laughing, and reveling in our family.

Yet, even her glow was not enough to keep us together.

We were fireworks.

Alone we made no significance.

Together, we shot into the heavens, lighting up the eternal sky.

But we were fireworks.

We would reach our climax.

Separate...

Then fade.

Dissolving into darkness.

In the end, all we were, were scared orphans who would one day disappear, and become forgotten.

No.

Not for us.

We stood alone on the small cliff, overlooking the desolate town with their barren roofs.

_Renji. Let's become shinigami._

So I followed that pure light.

Where it would guide me, I didn't care.

That soft white light that illuminated my path, and my world.

I fought, and I strove to become stronger.

But we are walking on the road.

Eventually....we would have to part, and take our separate paths.

She was accepted into one of the four great clans.

We shall continue to walk on that road.

Slowly, that light began to dissipate.

She was adopted into the Kuchiki's.

We shall walk on that road...

Even if it shall eventually fork...

_That's great Rukia! I'm so happy for you! You'll live a luxurious life! I'm so jealous._

Her smile wavered, and the glow dimmed to the glints of ember.

_Arigatou._

We shall continue to walk on that road...even if...

The road...

Will eventually...

End.

Her execution...

She is a star that shines alone in my sky.

I am a stray dog that does not dare to reach out toward her.

My fear makes me walk to the edge of that cliff.

And stop.

All I can do is bark at the moon.

As if saying goodbye to you.

My light was extinguished.

As I watched that blade.

That cruel blade called Fate.

Carry out it's punishment.

I watched, too weak to shatter destiny...

She is a star.

I am a stray.

The star in my sky faded.

She met the sun that guarded her from pain.

I hated that sun.

No, I hated myself.

The sun protected her while

I couldn't do anything.

She is a star.

She became the moon.

The black sun and the white moon...

Are one.

My heart shattered.

My eyes were blinded with sadness.

I met the sun.

He shined light into my eyes.

The sun's heat penetrated my mind.

The fog in my eyes were cleared away.

I looked towards the moon.

She was a moon, but she is my star.

I step toward the edge.

I am a stray dog, that shall not change.

I howl at the skies, and jump off the edge.

Reaching for that star.

That star my eyes do not see.

That star covered over by clouds of agony.

The star that was still there.

The sun cleared the heavens.

Burning away both our sufferings.

I saw her smile with my heart.

I am a stray dog.

but...

No longer a stray that cowardly cries at the moon.

I am a stray, that shall not change.

I am a stray that will grab the heavens.

To get hold of that bond.

That bond that cannot be severed.

The sun had once told me.

Nothing else could change his world.

She is a star shining in the sky.

I am a stray dog roaming the streets.

_That's right..._

_For me too....yes, she was the only one who could change my world._

* * *

**Author's note: This was actually supposed to be ichiruki, which is the reason why some of the stuff could be used more for ichigo, but somehow it turned into this. Anyhow, still works for me. Thanks for reading. Yes, we did use some revised bleach quotes...Please Review!!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Bleach (or its quotes). If we did, Gin would go, "bai, bai!" more. lol.**

**Ad: Read Reach Towards the Skies! We have recently put up several oneshots. Read it! Feedback appreciated.**


End file.
